Podcast
The Official Podcast for ''How I Met Your Mother ''was created in 2010, at the start of Season 6 and following the creation of a whole new department with the hiring of a New Media Director and a New Media Coordinator. Description Every edition of the podcast features an interview with someone involved in the show, including cast actors, guests, writers, production members and often the creators Carter Bays and Craig Thomas. It's hosted by Alek Lev, who appeared in the episode as Todd Epstein (credited as Alek Friedman). It's recorded at Studios in , . New podcasts are available the day after a new episode airing. List of episodes Season 6 * - Featuring Carter Bays, Dan Gregor and Doug Mand. Released September 21, 2010 * - Featuring Craig Thomas, Stephen Lloyd and Tami Sagher. Released September 28, 2010 * - Featuring Carter Bays and Jamie Rhonheimer. Released October 05, 2010 * - Featuring Pamela Fryman and Chris Harris. Released October 12, 2010 * - Featuring Stephen Lloyd and Robia Rashid. Released October 19, 2010 * - Featuring Joe Kelly and guest star, Laura Bell Bundy. Released October 26, 2010 * - Featuring Carter Bays, Chuck Tatham and guest star, Will Forte. Released November 2, 2010 * - Featuring Ron Nicolosi, Eben Ham, Gita Isak, Elena Frank and Angus McCelland. Released November 9, 2010 * - Featuring Kourtney Kang, Cobie Smulders and guest star, Nicole Scherzinger. Released November 16, 2010 *BONUS PODCAST - Featuring Kelly Harris. Released November 23, 2010 * - Featuring Craig Thomas, Theresa Mulligan-Rosenthal and Matt Blitz. Released November 23, 2010 * - Featuring Kyle MacLachlan. Released December 7, 2010 * - Featuring Craig Gerard and Matthew Zinman. Released December 14, 2010 * - Featuring Carter Bays and Jenni Hendriks. Released January 4, 2011 * - Featuring Jason Segel, Craig Thomas and Joe Kelly. Released January 18, 2011 * - Featuring Marisa Ross and Jessica Ross. Released February 8, 2011 * - Featuring Jennifer Morrison. Released February 15, 2011 * - Featuring Bob Odenkirk, Carter Bays and Tom Ruprecht. Released February 22, 2011 * - Featuring Josh Radnor. Released February 29, 2011 * - Featuring Neil Patrick Harris. Released March 21, 2011 Season 7 * - Featuring Cobie Smulders. Released September 20, 2011 * - Featuring Carter Bays and Stephen Lloyd. Released September 20, 2011 * - Featuring Ashley Williams. Released September 27, 2011 * - Featuring Craig Thomas, Kourtney Kang and Tami Sagher. Released October 04, 2011 * - Featuring Jamie Rhonheimer. Released October 11, 2011 * - Featuring Kal Penn. Released October 18, 2011 * - Featuring Neil Patrick Harris, Jason Segel, Josh Radnor and Cobie Smulders. Released October 25, 2011 * - Featuring Bob Saget. Released November 01, 2011 * - Featuring Carter Bays and Robia Rashid. Released November 08, 2011 * - Featuring Craig Thomas and Chris Harris. Released November 15, 2011 * - Featuring behind the scenes with Neil Patrick Harris and Cobie Smulders. And interview with the Props team Dave Baker, Chris Kurumada and Jessica Samuelson. Released November 22, 2011 * - On set with Neil Patrick Harris. Released December 05, 2011 * - Featuring Jason Segel. Released January 02, 2012 * - Featuring Craig Thomas, Dan Gregor and Doug Mand. Released January 17, 2012 * - Featuring Martin Short. Released February 06, 2012 * - Featuring Becki Newton. Released February 14, 2012 * - Featuring Carter Bays and George Sloan. Released February 21, 2012 * - Featuring composer John Swihart (as he works on a piece of score). Released February 28, 2012 * - Featuring back stage visit with part of the wardrobe team: Reiko Kurumada, Elinor Bardach and Patty Vaughn. Released March 20, 2012 * - Featuring Chris Elliott. Released April 10, 2012 * - Featuring Chuck Tatham. Released April 18, 2012 * - Featuring tour with the production members. Released May 1, 2012 * - Featuring Craig Thomas, Chris Harris and Sue Federman. Released May 15, 2012 * - Featuring Craig Thomas, Chris Harris and Sue Federman. Released May 15, 2012 Season 8 * - Featuring Craig Thomas, John Swihart, Andy Gowen, and Brian Kim. Released September 25, 2012 * - Featuring Josh Randor. Released October 08, 2012 * - Featuring an interview with Matt Kuhn. Released October 16, 2012 * - Featuring Josh Randor. Released November 08, 2012 * - Featuring Michael Trucco. Released November 13, 2012 * - Featuring Barbara Adler, Romanski and Eric Falconer. Released December 04, 2012 * - Featuring Cobie Smulders. Released February 05, 2013 * - Featuring . Released February 26, 2013 Season 9 * & - Featuring Craig Thomas and Carter Bays. Released September 24, 2013 * - Featuring television critics Mikey O'Connell, Sandra Gonzalez and Joe Adalian. Released October 2, 2013. * - Featuring Matt Kuhn. Released October 8, 2013 * - Featuring . Released October 22, 2013 * - Featuring Cristin Milioti. Released October 29, 2013 * - Featuring Rachel Axler. Released November 5, 2013 * - Featuring writers Dan Gregor and Doug Mand Released November 19, 2013 * - Featuring Neil Patrick Harris Released December 17, 2013 External Links *The Podcast on iTunes *The Podcast on Twitter *The Podcast on Stitcher *The Podcast on Fox Home (download links) Category:Merchandise